


Realization

by BloodInTheFields



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A bit of OQ but nothing explicit, F/F, Robin is a bit of a jerk but not too much, Slight Robin-bashing but the story's told through Emma's POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodInTheFields/pseuds/BloodInTheFields
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The realization dawns on her when she least expects it. It's a morning like any other and she's drinking coffee when she sees them outside. Emma isn't used to feeling jealous but she recognizes the feeling immediately. / Eventually SwanQueen, with minor OQ. Post Zelena drama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The moment Emma realizes that she likes Regina Mills; she’s taken aback by the intensity of the feeling that slams into her. It is sudden, unexpected and unprecedented. She’s sitting at a table in Granny’s diner, facing the door. From where she is, she can see Regina talking with Robin Hood outside. They are holding hands. His son Roland is nowhere to be seen and Emma scoffs at how uncaring Robin is. The little boy can’t be more than six years old and his father leaves him behind at every opportunity he gets.

 

Regina looks happy. If Emma hadn’t unconsciously spent hours scrutinizing the older woman’s face, she would not have picked up on the subtleties that let her know that this happiness is not complete. She frowns and takes a sip of her coffee. She does not like this Robin guy. Sure, he’s supposed to be a legend or whatever, but to Emma he seems more like a guy who got his wife killed and then leaves his son behind. Plus, he lives in the forest. What is the appeal in that? What does Regina see in him? She’s royalty and he is a thief.

 

Emma is not good with emotions, but there is little doubt regarding what she is feeling right now. It is the big, green-eyed monster. She is jealous, and not of Regina. She is jealous of Robin freaking Hood. She wants to be the one to hold Regina’s hand. The realization makes her pause and take a deep breath. She has never imagined that she would ever feel that way for anyone else after Neal. Yet in this moment, Emma knows exactly that what she’s feeling for Regina is not something that happens very often. It is strong and possessive and it makes her get up before she even realizes what she’s doing.

 

Her coffee abandoned on the table; she walks resolutely through the door, and manages to smile when Regina and Robin turn toward her.

 

“Emma,” Regina greets her with a smile.

 

Robin nods politely and Emma can tell he is not fond of her either. It’s probably because she has more connection with Regina than he ever will, no matter how hard he tries. Regina and Emma share a son, and together they make the most powerful magic ever. What can he do against this?

 

“Hey,” she says softly.

 

Then, on impulse, she asks:

 

“Regina, can I talk to you for a second?”

“Uh, yes of course.”

 

Emma’s eyes catch the way Regina offers her cheek to Robin instead of her lips, and she hates herself for feeling something akin to satisfaction about that little action. It’s as if Regina was not comfortable enough to kiss Robin in front of her. Good, she thinks.

 

They walk away from Granny’s diner in silence, and Regina waits a full minute before she stops and grabs Emma’s arm to make her stop as well.

 

“Emma, what is it? Are you alright?”

 

Now is the time to come up with something to say. Emma hasn’t exactly thought this through. Her plan was to get Regina away from Robin, but now what?

 

“Yes! I, uh, I wanted to… ask you if you wanted to come to dinner tonight? With Henry and me? We’re… probably going to go to Granny’s given the fact that there aren’t many options here. But, would you like to join us?”

 

Regina raises an eyebrow and Emma knows the other woman can see through her bullshit, but she does not comment on it. Instead, she offers the blonde her brightest smile and nods.

 

“That sounds great. Seven?”

“Yeah, seven’s perfect.”

“Is there a reason why you had to talk to me privately to ask me this, though?”

“Uh, not really. I mean, I guess I would have felt like I had to invite Robin as well and I just… didn’t want to. I mean, not that I don’t like him or anything, but I kind of wanted tonight to be just you and Henry and me, you know?”

“I see.”

“But, if you want him to come…”

“No it’s fine. I want to spend time with you too. With you and Henry,” Regina adds quickly.

 

Emma smiles shyly and she feels like a teenager asking her crush on a date. Except that this is not a date, she reminds herself.

 

“I’ll see you tonight, then,” Regina says.

“Yes. Do you want me to pick you up at seven?”

“In your car?”

“Yes, in my car, unless you want me to literally pick you up in my arms and walk to the diner.”

 

Regina grins wickedly at the joke.

 

“Don’t tempt me. After all, I am still a Queen and I could order you to do just that.”

 

This feels a lot like flirting and Emma loves every second of it. This, they can still do. It is familiar. They’ve done this before.

 

“Well then, your Majesty, I shall obey your every command.”

 

They both smile, and Emma finally understands what the tension between them has always been about. It was never hate. Anger, sure, but not hate. It was something hotter, more passionate. It seems impossible that she is the only one to feel it. Regina must as well, but if she does, she conceals it extremely well. It is frustrating for Emma because her poker face isn’t nearly as good as Regina’s.

 

“Emma?”

 

Emma realizes that she has been lost in her own thoughts for a short moment. Her eyes meet Regina’s once again.

 

“What?”

“I said: are you sure there isn’t something that’s bothering you?”

“No. Not at all. I have to go. Since I’m Sheriff again, you know, I have work to do.”

“Yes, I suppose you do. I need to head back to the office anyway. I’ll see you tonight?”

“Seven sharp,” Emma confirms with a nod.

 

Regina offers one last smile before she turns her back on Emma and walks away. The blonde can’t help but stare after her until the recently reinstated Mayor disappears from her sight. Emma sighs as she shuffles toward her car which is parked in front of the diner. The day is going to be long until seven.


	2. Chapter 2

When the clock on the wall indicates six in the afternoon, Emma jumps up from her chair at the Sheriff station and sighs happily. Finally, she can go home, shower and changed before she picks up Regina at her house. Henry is supposed to be with his other mom at the moment so it gives Emma a little extra time to prepare herself. She finds it amusing—although quite unsettling—that she can feel something for Regina. As in, something that is not anger or frustration. No, this is more like a comforting feeling when she thinks about her. It is warm and it makes her smile like an idiot with a crush. Emma is pretty sure that she should be scared. She has never been exactly good at dealing with feelings. But somehow, this feels too right and she can’t bring herself to truly be afraid of it. She doesn’t know what it means but it’s quite pleasant and she does not want to run from it. It’s harmless, she thinks. She likes Regina, so what?

 

__

 

The shower after a long and boring day at work wakes her up and Emma decides to dress up a little, even though they are just going to Granny’s. She wants to impress, tonight. She is nervous but she keeps reminding herself that this is not a date. This is just dinner with Henry and his other mother. Besides, Regina is dating Robin.

 

 _Ugh, Robin_ , Emma thinks.

 

She tried to get to know him, but despite his tales of heroic and noble actions, Emma finds him boring and dull. He is a good guy, sure, but simply not what Regina needs. Well, Emma doesn’t exactly know what Regina needs but she truly believes that the woman will get bored soon. Regina needs fire, she needs passion and challenges. Robin is too easy. He doesn’t rile her up like Emma does. Emma knows which buttons to push, she knows what she can get away with and the things she can’t do.

 

Her phone buzzes once and pulls her out of her thoughts. She is still standing in the middle of her bedroom, half-dressed. Quickly, Emma grabs her phone and opens the new message from Henry.

 

_“Mom, the guys want me to play soccer with them because Hansel is sick. I’ll join you at the diner later. Tell Mom! Love you.”_

 

Emma sighs. Should she call Regina and tell her she’ll pick her up later? No. No, this is an opportunity to spend some time alone with Regina and actually talk to her. They haven’t seen much of each other lately, even after all the craziness with Zelena ended. Emma briefly thinks about the Wicked Witch and how her suicide has affected Regina. There is still the lingering suspicion that Gold has actually killed her somehow, and quite frankly, Emma is more than ninety percent sure that he has. It doesn’t matter now, though. Zelena is dead, and Regina finds herself without any blood relatives alive. Thankfully, she has Henry, and even David and Snow, and of course, Emma herself. The blonde refuses to acknowledge Robin and Roland as part of Regina’s family. She likes the little boy, because he’s just so adorable, but she doesn’t want to think of the Locksleys as Regina’s replacement family.

 

Emma shakes her head, finishes to dress and then goes back into the bathroom to apply some makeup. It’s six forty-five when she leaves the apartment.

 

__

 

“Hey.”

“You’re on time. I’m surprised,” Regina teases her with a raised eyebrow.

“I thought it wouldn’t be wise to make a Queen wait,” Emma replies easily. “Shall we go?”

“Where’s Henry?” Regina asks when she doesn’t see her son waiting in the car.

“He’ll join us a little later; his friends asked him to play soccer with them.”

“Oh.”

 

They stare at each other for a few seconds, during which Emma hopes that her tone was casual enough because she’s still afraid that Regina is going to send her away now. But Regina finally smiles and says:

 

“Well, how about a drink before we head to Granny’s?”

“Sure,” Emma breathes, relieved. “Although maybe not your apple cider. I wouldn’t want to drive straight into Granny’s or run over Pongo on the way there.”

 

The allusion to her first night in town is not lost on Regina, and the brunette offers a small smile and a quip.

 

“It’s not my fault if you can’t handle your alcohol, Sheriff.”

“I can handle my alcohol perfectly well, Mayor.”

 

The door closes behind them and Emma hates herself for wishing it wouldn’t open again until the next morning. Really, how can she be so whipped?

 

__

 

Regina suggests wine and Emma agrees, of course. The other woman has perfect taste in wine and Emma supposes that twenty-eight years of living the same day over and over again—with the exception of Henry growing up—must have given Regina time to learn many, many things. She’s actually pretty sure that Regina is a genius and speaks a bunch of foreign languages. She’ll have to ask.

 

“How are things going with Robin?” Emma hears herself saying instead.

“Good. We’re fine.”

“Are you… happy with him?”

“He’s my soul mate. Of course I’m happy.”

“Good. That’s… that’s good. How about Henry? Does he get along with Robin and Roland?”

“Yes, perfectly fine.”

“Are you planning to ask him to move in with you?”

 

Regina, whose eyes had been glued to her glass, looks up at her, clearly surprised.

 

“We’ve been seeing each other for a little over a month, Emma. I don’t know about you but I don’t make it a habit to invite people to live with me on such short notice.”

“No, of course not. So, does he live in the forest?”

 

Emma knows immediately that this was the dumbest question that she could have asked, but she doesn’t really care because it makes Regina laugh. Regina laughing is the most beautiful thing Emma has ever witnessed and she can’t help but grin from ear to ear at the sight and sound.

 

“The forest? Oh, Emma, we’re not in the Enchanted Forest anymore. Robin and his son are staying at Granny’s.”

“Oh, that makes sense,” Emma says with a sheepish smile.

“You really are an idiot,” Regina replies, but there is no malice in her voice, just a quiet tenderness.

 

They drink in silence after that, and then Regina sets down her glass and puts the open bottle of wine in the fridge.

 

“Maybe we’ll finish it later,” she suggests.

“I’d like that.”

 

Emma is certainly not about to lose any opportunity that she has to spend some time with Regina now that she’s realized how she feels. If there wasn’t any real animosity between Emma and Robin before, there is one now. Well, Robin doesn’t know it yet, but Emma will make sure that Regina knows Hood is not her only option. She just has to find a way to do that without raising red flags or anything.

 

“We should probably go now.”

 

Both glasses are quickly washed and Regina follows Emma outside, locking the door behind her.

 

__

 

They ride in silence in Emma’s yellow car, with the radio on. It’s classical music, and if Regina is surprised to hear that kind of music in Emma’s vehicle, she doesn’t show it. Emma parks in front of the diner even though she’s not entirely sure that it’s allowed. Who is going to do anything about it, anyway? She _is_ the Sheriff.

 

Emma is not even one step into the diner when a man surges on her right.

 

“Swan.”

“Hook,” she sighs.

 

Regina walks past her and completely ignores Hook. It makes Emma smile inwardly, how much the other woman dislikes the pirate.

 

“Can we talk?” He asks.

“I’m actually having dinner with Regina and Henry tonight. Maybe tomorrow.”

“I don’t see the kid anywhere,” Hook points out.

 

Emma can practically hear the jealousy in his voice and she really doesn’t want to deal with him now.

 

“Not that it’s any of your business, but Henry will be joining us soon. Now, if you’ll excuse me…”

 

For a moment, she sees him hesitate before he nods reluctantly and steps aside.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow then, Swan.”

“Yeah, right.”

 

Emma doesn’t spare him another glance as she walks away and toward the booth that Regina has selected, in a corner of the diner.

 

“Sorry about that,” she says as she sits down.

“Are you two not together anyway?”

“Me, with Hook?”

“He seems to be pretty smitten.”

“Yeah, well, it takes two for a relationship to exist and I have no interest in dating him.”

 

Regina looks at her pensively before she says softly:

 

“Maybe you should tell him that, then. Make it clear once and for all. If he gives you any trouble I’d be happy to throw a few fireballs his way.”

“I’ll tell him tomorrow. Can we please talk about anything but men tonight?”

 

Because, to be honest, Emma doesn’t want to talk about Hook but she also doesn’t want to hear about Robin and how Regina is happy with him. She is happy that Regina is happy… just not happy that Regina is happy because of Robin.

 

“Alright Miss Swan, so what do you want to talk about?”


	3. Chapter 3

Henry runs directly to his room once Regina unlocks the door of the mansion. Emma is standing quietly behind her, unsure of what to do now that the evening is coming to an end. Regina turns back to look at her.

                                                                                     

“Are you coming in for a last glass of wine?”

“Hum, sure.”

 

Just like earlier, they settle around the table in the kitchen and Regina pours each of them a glass of wine from the bottle that she retrieved from the fridge.

 

“So… Tonight was fun,” Emma starts.

“Yes, it was nice.”

“I was thinking that maybe… maybe we could do this more often. Like, once a week. Or twice a month, if you’d prefer. I understand that you may not want to see my face all the time and since we already have to work together a few times a week…”

“I think that could be arranged. I might not be able to do that every week but it’s a good idea. I think Henry needs both of us and spending time together with him would be beneficial for him.”

“Great. Just let me know if you’re free next week!”

“I will.”

 

Regina smiles at her and Emma feels her insides clench. How has she never noticed how gorgeous Regina is? Well, of course she had noticed that Regina was a very beautiful woman because you had to be blind to say otherwise, but now everything feels different. It’s as if she discovers Regina for the first time. It is seriously terrifying but Emma, for once, doesn’t feel like running in fear. She is starting to realize how much sense it makes, Regina and her. It is not a coincidence that they have always gravitated around one another. It explains why she could never let Regina die, why she always feels the need to rescue her. Yes, she is the Savior, but maybe there is more than that because Regina is the one that she keeps on saving without so much as a second thought. She doesn’t do it because it is her duty. She does it because she wants to.

 

“Miss Swan?”

“Huh?”

“You’ve been staring at your glass for half a minute.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

“Are you alright?”

“Yes. Yes, absolutely.”

 

Regina looks at her suspiciously for two seconds before she pours them some more wine, and Emma is glad that she ate because otherwise she’d be inebriated by now: that wine is strong.

 

“Perhaps you could hire Robin as a deputy at the Sheriff’s station?”

“What? Why?”

“Well, your father might want to stay home for a while to help Snow with your brother.”

“No, it’s fine. I can handle it.”

 

There is no way Emma is going to hire Robin or she’s pretty sure that it will end badly.

 

“Well, just think about it, will you?”

“Okay.”

 

__

 

Emma leaves Regina’s house an hour later, once the bottle is finished and Henry has gone to bed. A smile is plastered on her face and she knows she’s got it bad. She drives home slowly because even if she feels good, she’s still not supposed to be driving. Once she arrives at the apartment, she goes to check up on Neal and slips quietly into her bedroom. Her parents are asleep on the couch, visibly exhausted by their newborn.

 

Emma changes into her sleepwear and she slips under the cover of her bed. Immediately, her thoughts go back to Regina. It’s really strange to feel this way. She kind of despises herself for wanting to break up Regina and Robin, and yet she lets her mind come up with dozens of ideas to accomplish that.

 

She could ask a friend to try and seduce Robin, but that would hurt Regina. She could try to badmouth Robin at every opportunity but that would be too suspicious and Regina would find her annoying. She could ask Henry what he thought of Robin and then deconstruct his positive idea of the archer, but no. She doesn’t want to use her son.

 

The only idea that seems logical is to try and seduce Regina all by herself. Emma thinks that maybe—just maybe—Regina would consider her if she played her cards right. She doesn’t believe that Regina is a homophobe or anything. She’s never asked but since she’s pretty sure that Regina had a thing for her back when she was simply Mayor Mills, Emma would be surprised to hear differently. Still, maybe she should ask or insinuate some things to see how Regina would react. Yes, she’ll do that.

 

With that idea in mind, Emma drifts off to sleep, a smile on her face.

 

__

 

Robin is always hovering over Regina and Emma is majorly annoyed at that. How can Regina stand him? The result is that Emma can never approach Regina alone, and it looks suspicious when she tries to get the brunette away from Robin, so for the next few days, she doesn’t.

 

Emma doesn’t have to go to Regina’s office and there are no meetings this week. Quickly, she finds herself growing restless. She needs to see the other woman. She could call and ask to talk to her about Henry, but the kid hasn’t really given her a reason to call.

 

Oh, to hell with this, Emma thinks.

 

She grabs her phone and dials Regina’s number. The Mayor picks up after two rings.

 

“Emma?”

“Hey, what’s up?”

“I’m working, Sheriff. So should you be. Any reason you’re calling me on my cellphone during my work hours?”

“Do you want to go out tonight? Like, get some drinks?”

“Miss Swan, are you really calling me for that?”

“Yes,” Emma replies, loving how annoyed and confused Regina sounds on the phone.

 

There is a moment of silence before Regina asks:

 

“What about Henry?”

“What about him? Can’t he stay on his own for one night? He’s thirteen. Just let him play video games until ten and then he goes to bed. He’ll be mad if you think he needs a babysitter. Come on Regina, tomorrow’s Saturday anyway.”

“Fine,” Regina sighs. “I’ll call you back later for the details. Now get back to work, Sheriff, or I’ll find someone to take your place.”

“Yes Ma’am. See you later!”

 

Emma hangs up the phone with the biggest smile on her face, and even when she realizes how goofy she must look, she can’t stop grinning. She is going out with Regina. Just the two of them, and alcohol. Oh boy. Emma can’t wait until the day is over.

 

__

 

Emma has to work hard to keep her jaw from dropping the moment Regina appears at the door. The brunette is wearing a pair of black jeans and they look tighter than Emma’s, if such a thing is even possible. When the blonde’s eyes finally make it a little higher—to Regina’s cleavage to be exact—her breath catches in her throat. When has she started to lust after Regina Mills? It feels new, but Emma knows that it is only because she has admitted her feelings recently. Obviously, with the way her body reacts to the sight of Regina, this is something it has done a thousand times already. Something Emma has always allowed without questioning, without wanting to question it. Now she doesn’t need to. She feels as if she is on fire, and the smirk on Regina’s face tells her that she’s been caught staring.

 

“Hi,” she manages to say.

“Hello Miss Swan.”

“I, uh, like your outfit.”

“I noticed.”

 

Emma blushes fifty shades of red but makes no comment. Instead, she gestures toward the taxi waiting for them at the end of the driveway. Regina raises an eyebrow.

 

“I thought you wanted to take your car?”

“I changed my mind. I figured that I wouldn’t be able to drive at the end of the night, so…”

“How drunk exactly are you planning to get?” Regina asks as Emma opens the door of the cab for her and slips in beside her.

“I haven’t decided yet. I might challenge you to a drinking contest, so be warned.”

“Please, Miss Swan. I could drink you under the table any day.”

“We’ll see,” Emma answers with a lopsided grin.

 

It all feels awfully like flirting and Emma feels giddy and she almost lets out a giggle. This might just get embarrassing if she doesn’t get a grip, she thinks as the taxi drives them to the Rabbit Hole.

 

__

 

“I really thought you were kidding when you suggested the Rabbit Hole, I admit,” Emma says in Regina’s ear as they enter the bar.

 

The music is already pretty loud even though it is barely nine.

 

“Well, it’s not like we have many options in this town. I didn’t cast a curse to end up with alcoholics at every street corner.”

 

Emma chuckles and guides Regina toward the counter with a hand on her back. Regina is warm to the touch and it only adds fuel to the fire that is already burning within the blonde. She has to remind herself that Regina is dating Robin right now, and that she would never make the other woman cheat on him. Yes, she will try to seduce her, but she will play it fair. From the look that Robin sent her this afternoon when she went to Granny’s to grab a coffee after work, he knows that the two women are together tonight and he does not appreciate it. Emma isn’t sure why: does he suspect something? Has Regina not allowed him to get past second base even though they’ve been dating for almost two months now?

 

“Earth to Emma!”

“Uh?”

“I asked you what you wanted to drink. Twice.”

“Sorry. I’ll have a Corona, thanks.”

 

Regina makes a face at that, because of course she does not like beer. Emma smiles when she sees the fancy cocktail that Regina has ordered. They grab their respective drink and find a booth in a corner, not too close to the dance floor and speakers so that they can actually hear each other without having to yell. As soon as Regina sets her drink on the table, Emma’s hand steals it and brings it to her lips. She takes one faint sip under Regina’s surprised look and swallows.

 

“Not bad. A little too fruity for my taste.”

“You have no taste, Miss Swan,” Regina says once she’s recovered from her surprise.

 

She glares at Emma but there is a hint of a smile tugging at her red lips and Emma knows she’s not in trouble. She pushes her beer toward Regina and waits for the reaction that she is sure will come.

 

“Are you seriously expecting me to try this?”

 

Regina’s voice is so full of contempt that Emma smiles brightly.

 

“Hell yeah. I tried yours; it’s only fair that you try mine.”

“I didn’t ask you to try mine.”

“But I did, so now it’s your turn.”

 

The brunette huffs but takes hold of Emma’s beer, which she reluctantly brings to her mouth.

 

“Honestly, Miss Swan, you are such a child sometimes.”

 

She drinks nonetheless. Emma feels the heat spread everywhere in her body.

 

__

 

At some point, and she really doesn’t know how or even recall who got up first, but at some point Emma and Regina make it to the dance floor. The bar is crowded so they stay close to each other. Emma can’t keep her eyes away from Regina. Of course the other woman would be a wonderful dancer. As if she could ever not excel at something. Emma wonders where she’s learned her moves, and her alcohol-fueled brain suggests that Regina probably learned many, many things during the years of the curse. For all she knows, Regina could speak ten different languages and play all the instruments that are commonly in an orchestra.

 

Emma knows how to move her body, she really does, but watching Regina dance makes her lose the beat a little. She doesn’t care. Regina’s red blouse hugs her curves and the hands that she runs up and down her body make Emma’s mouth go dry. Suddenly, she needs another drink, or ten. She takes a step toward the bar, but a hand on her wrist stops her.

 

Regina is close, too close, and her hand is burning Emma’s skin. Their eyes meet and the blonde is pretty sure that the world around them stops for a moment. Regina’s eyes drop briefly to Emma’s lips but it’s enough for the blonde to notice and she blushes furiously. She needs to get away before she does something they will both regret. Regina does not feel the same way, Emma tries to remind herself. This is just a little game.

 

Still, the blonde motions vaguely toward the bar and Regina nods in understanding. Together, they make their way through the crowd of dancing bodies and reach the counter. Emma immediately leans against it.

 

“I thought you could drink me under the table?”

“Well, Miss Swan, I’m still fairly sober.”

“Yeah, right,” Emma snorts.

 

She pushes lightly at Regina’s shoulder and the brunette immediately grabs Emma’s elbow to steady herself.

 

“Not fair, Emma.”

“Like you never play dirty.”

“Oh I do play dirty, believe me.”

 

There is no denying the innuendo and Emma’s mouth hangs slightly open. How does Regina always manage to leave her speechless?

 

“Close your mouth, Miss Swan, you look like a fish.”

 

The bartender places two beers in front of them and Regina gives him her credit card. Emma protests, because she doesn’t want Regina to pay for all of their drinks, but she immediately shuts her mouth when Regina tells her:

 

“You’ll pay next time.”

 

They finish their last beer slowly while talking to each other and observing the people in the bar. Emma is tipsy but she has not drunk that many beers. Regina’s eyes sparkle and that’s how Emma can tell that the older woman is slightly inebriated. Thankfully, neither of them drove here. Regina empties her beer before Emma and she stares at the blonde until Emma finally turns to face her.

 

“What?”

“What?”

“You’ve been staring at me.”

“No I haven’t.”

“Regina!”

 

Emma leans closer unconsciously; her beer in hand. Regina grabs it quickly and takes a large gulp under Emma’s amused look.

 

“I thought you didn’t like beer.”

“I don’t,” Regina replies as she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand.

 

A drunk Regina is decidedly less classy, but Emma only likes her more for it. Five minutes later, Emma guides Regina toward the exit; a hand on the small of her back, just like when they stepped in.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

They decide to walk instead of taking a cab. The night is warm and the moon is full. Regina’s laughter makes Emma’s head spin—or maybe it’s the alcohol. But the way Regina clings to her arm and laughs to her stupid jokes is intoxicating.

 

“Have you talked to Hook?” Regina asks after a moment of calm.

“Yeah. He tried to ask me out. Again,” Emma replies as she rolls her eyes.

“Well, dear, I thought he was your type…”

“Sure, my type is totally dark-haired former villains who wear a lot of black leather!”

 

Emma stops suddenly as she realizes what she’s just said, but Regina just laughs again, seemingly oblivious to the double meaning of the blonde’s words. She tugs on Emma’s arm to force her to walk again.

 

“I’m supposed to meet Robin for breakfast tomorrow at eight,” Regina goes on. “I don’t think I’ll be up in time; perhaps I should call him to let him know.”

“Regina, you’re not calling Robin at one in the morning.”

“Oh? Is it so late already? Why, Miss Swan, are you trying to deprave me?”

 

Emma chuckles and bumps slightly into Regina.

 

“Is that all it takes to debauch you, Your Majesty?”

 

Regina simply shrugs, and they finally turn onto Mifflin Street. Unconsciously, Emma slows down; she’s not ready for the night to end. Again, the brunette does not notice, or she chooses to remain silent. The rest of the way leading to Regina’s mansion is spent in silence, both women almost leaning into each other for support as the alcohol is now in full effect.

 

“Well,” Regina starts once she’s at her door, with Emma right behind her.

“It was fun,” Emma offers with a smile.

 

The brown eyes looking at her twinkle and Emma’s stomach does somersaults. It takes every ounce of her willpower not to lean in and kiss the older woman. She is so, so close, and Emma is so, so under her spell…

 

“Yes, it was.”

 

Regina’s voice snaps her out of her trance and Emma takes a small step back. For a short moment, they just smile at each other and Emma wonders why this feels so much like the end of a date.

 

“This is nice. Us, being friends,” Regina says softly.

 

Her words are a bit slurred, proof that the alcohol is well into her system. It’s the only reason Emma takes another step back when she realizes that Regina has been inching closer surreptitiously.

 

“Yeah,” she replies nervously.

 

Was Regina about to… what, kiss her? From the startled look in the brunette’s eyes—as if she’s just realized what she was doing—it is a very likely possibility and Emma’s heart beats so fast and hard that she fears it might burst out of her chest.

 

“I should go,” she adds after a beat.

 

Regina simply nods and, with one last smile, she opens the door to her mansion.

 

“Goodnight then, Emma. Do be careful on your way home.”

“Yeah, goodnight.”

 

Emma stands still for a long minute after Regina has closed the door behind her. Slowly, she exhales and turns to leave. Her head is spinning but she starts walking home with renewed confidence. Maybe seducing Regina will not be that hard after all.

 

__

 

 “Mom. Mom. MOM!”

“Uh, what?!”

 

Emma jumps up from her bed, her eyes looking wildly around the room before they finally settle on her son. Henry is kneeling at the end of the bed, his hand full of the blanket he’s just ripped from Emma’s grasp.

 

“Henry?”

“You’re late,” he says reproachfully.

“What? What for?”

“Lunch! You said we were going to Granny’s at noon today!”

“I did?”

“Yeah… Last week, remember?”

 

She tries to recall ever saying this to her son, and yes, she probably has but her memory is all fogged up this morning—or is it afternoon already?—because of all the alcohol she drank the previous night with Regina. Regina…

 

“How’s your mom?”

“She called Robin this morning to say that she wasn’t feeling well and that she couldn’t meet him for breakfast,” Henry answers with a shrug.

“Oh.”

 

The boy gets back on his feet and runs to the door.

 

“Come on, hurry up, I’m starving!”

“Okay, okay! Give me ten minutes; I need a shower.”

“I’ll be waiting in the living room.”

 

Henry disappears and Emma immediately grabs her phone to send a quick text to Regina.

 

_Did you sleep well? Do you want to meet us for lunch?_

 

She heads to the bathroom and quickly gets into the shower. Henry is not very patient when he’s hungry and Emma realizes that her stomach is growling. A few minutes later, she dries her body with a fluffy towel and puts on some clothes before checking her phone. There is an unread message that she opens immediately.

 

_I slept okay, thank you. You? And I can’t, I couldn’t go to breakfast with Robin so he’s coming over in a few._

 

The blonde sighs but types a quick reply before she takes a few dollar bills that she keeps in the drawer of her nightstand and joins her son in the living-room.

 

“Alright kiddo, let’s have the greasiest burgers!”

 

__

 

Henry tells her about what he’s been doing in school over the past week and Emma listens attentively and tries her hardest not to think about the kid’s other mother and what she’d like to do to her. She sighs out loud and Henry looks at her suspiciously.

 

“What?”

“What?”

“What what?”

“You’re acting weird.”

“Am I?”

“First you forget that we’re going to lunch, then you look barely interested in what I’m saying—‘

“I don’t!” Emma replies, offended.

 

Henry stares at her with his best Regina glare.

 

“I said that Ava was expecting a baby and that Nicholas had magical rainbows coming out of his mouth every time he opened it, and you didn’t react. At all. Not a blink. You just sighed.”

“I did?”

“Mom, what’s going on?”

“Nothing, I’m sorry kid. I’m tired.”

“How much did you drink last night anyway?”

“Hmm, too much?” Emma says sheepishly.

“You made my mom drink.”

“No, I didn’t. She’s a grown-as—adult, she makes her own decisions.”

 

Her son smiles at her slip-up and he picks up his burger to take a bite.

 

“Okay then,” he says with his mouth full. “Are you coming to see me at school next week?”

“Is it the play?”

“Yup, and mom’s coming.”

“Is she bringing Robin?” Emma tries to ask, nonchalantly.

“I don’t know,” Henry replies as he swallows. “Why?”

“No reason. Just wondering. We could carpool.”

 

Emma can see it in his eyes; Henry knows something’s up with her. And since he is both her son and Regina’s, she’s certain he’ll figure it out pretty quickly. It’s time to change the subject.

 

__

 

Once Henry’s out to play with his friends, Emma collapses on her bed and sighs deeply. She has a mild headache and it makes her want to sleep some more, so she quickly gets out of her clothes and slips under the covers. Her parents may come back from wherever they went with Neal soon, and Emma knows she will not be able to get any sleep once her little brother is here.

 

She is about to fall asleep when her phone buzzes once, indicating she just received a text message. Emma groans and reaches blindly for the annoying device.

 

Her eyes are wide open as soon as she sees from whom it is.

 

 

_I had a great time last night. Thank you. I think I might have upset Robin somehow, because he left right after we finished lunch. Are you busy? Do you want to come over?_

 

Emma wants to scream. Does she want to come over? She wants to come over and never leave! Suddenly, any idea of taking a nap is forgotten and Emma almost falls down in her hurry to get dressed. She writes back, saying she’ll be over in a few, and a minute later, the door of the apartment slams shut behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking forever to update. I already have so much to write for my studies that it's kind of taking away my ability to write something I actually enjoy. But hey, that's life.

Hangover Regina is still super-hot, Emma decides as soon as she’s done checking out the other woman. Regina has just closed the door behind her and leads Emma to the kitchen where a cup of steaming coffee is waiting for her.

 

“Thanks,” Emma says as her hands wrap around the mug.

“You’re welcome.”

 

Regina watches her as the blonde takes a small sip, careful not to burn herself.

 

“It’s really good.”

“I know. That’s why I buy it.”

“You aren’t drinking?”

“I already had two cups. I don’t think it’s wise to have more.”

“Right. So… Did you have anything in mind when you asked me to come over?”

 

There’s a moment of silence during which the two stare awkwardly at each other before Regina speaks again.

 

“Not really. If you have to be somewhere else—“

“No! Not at all. I was just asking. I just went to Granny’s with Henry.”

“He told me. He also said he had a hard time waking you up.”

 

Emma chuckles and takes a sip of coffee.

 

“Yeah, someone gave me a little too much to drink yesterday.”

“Is that so?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Maybe you should arrest that someone, then.”

 

That sounds awfully flirty to Emma’s ears and she tries desperately not to think about Regina handcuffed because this kind of thoughts leads to dangerous territory and she can’t allow herself to start—

 

“Emma?”

“What?”

 

Regina is looking at her with a frown and Emma thinks that she must have missed something.

 

“Sorry, you were saying?”

“I was asking you if you wanted to go to Henry’s school with me next week. I figured we could use one car instead of two.”

“Aren’t you going with Robin? I mean—“

“I’m not.”

 

And it sounds so final that Emma puts her cup of coffee on the counter and focuses on Regina’s face. The brunette is looking down and her hands are gripping the counter tightly.

 

“Regina? Did something happen?”

“It’s nothing, really. Robin and I had a small argument earlier today and he told me he wouldn’t be able to accompany me to see Henry’s play.”

“Oh.”

 

Regina looks a bit sad and it makes Emma’s blood boil.

 

“What was it about? The argument?”

“Nothing, really. He suggested that we should consider living together and I told him I was not ready, that it was too fast.”

“It’s true.”

“He didn’t see it that way. In the Enchanted Forest, people usually got married rather quickly after they declared their feelings for one another.”

“I must have missed the part where we all went back to the Enchanted Forest. This still seems like Storybrooke to me,” Emma replies dryly.

“That’s what I told him. And he didn’t like it.”

“Is that why he left?”

“He said… He said I’ve been distant lately. So he thought he’d give me some space. I’m not even sure what I did to upset him.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong. If he can’t accept that you’re not ready to live with him then it’s his problem. Look, Regina, you two have known each other for a few months only. It’s normal to not be ready. You shouldn’t feel guilty about it.”

 

Emma’s words bring a genuine smile on Regina’s face and the blonde feels light-headed. Regina is too beautiful for words.

 

“Thank you, Emma. I still want you to come with me to the play, though.”

“Then it’s a date,” Emma agrees, before realizing what she just said. “You know what I mean,” she adds hastily.

 

Regina smiles softly and that’s the end of the discussion.

 

__

 

They end up watching a movie that Emma has never seen. Truth be told, Emma couldn’t even tell what it really was about because she spends half of the time sneaking glances at Regina who seems engrossed in the movie. If the other woman notices, she doesn’t say a word about it. Regina doesn’t ask Emma’s opinion once the film ends, though, and that’s pretty much a sign that she knows Emma didn’t pay attention.

 

“So, hum, I was wondering if maybe you’d teach me a few magic tricks?”

“Why?” Regina inquires.

“Because I suck? I don’t know, I’m supposed to be the Savior but my magical abilities are so limited… I feel a bit useless. Besides, what if we have to face a new enemy, a new crazy sister or an ogre?”

“An ogre? In Storybrooke?”

“There was a wraith, once, remember?”

 

Regina’s smirk disappears as she remembers, and she nods, seriously.

 

“Very well. I suppose we could start soon.”

“Why not now?” Emma suggests, hoping that she doesn’t sound as desperate as she feels.

 

She just really wants to spend time with Regina. The older woman is about to speak when the doorbell rings.

 

“Excuse me, Emma.”

 

Regina makes her way to the door and Emma stands awkwardly in the living-room, alone. That is, until she hears the voice of the person who interrupted them. Annoyance creeps into her and she sighs, making her way to the entrance. Regina has her back to her and is talking to none other than Robin Hood. The latter looks over Regina’s shoulder when Emma appears, a few feet away, and for a hot second, Emma sees anger in his gaze.

 

“Emma,” he says, his tone clipped, “I didn’t know you were here.”

“Yeah, I am.”

“I, uh, I wanted to speak with Regina. Alone, if you don’t mind,” he adds as Emma doesn’t move right away.

“Of course,” Emma replies as she fakes a smile.

“We’ll talk about those lessons later, Emma,” Regina tells her as the blonde walks past her and reaches the door.

“Sure. Whenever you have the time.”

 

Emma almost slams the door on her way out. She really can’t stand that guy.

 

__

 

The Sheriff makes her way to the Dark Star Pharmacy after she leaves Mifflin Street. She needs to pick up milk for Henry’s breakfast the next morning since her son is now splitting his time between Regina’s house and the Charming’s apartment. On her way, Emma crosses path with Belle and they exchange pleasantries before Belle says she has to go back to the library. Emma realizes later that she hasn’t even asked her how things are going with Rumple since they got married a few weeks earlier. Her mind is stuck on Regina and it would be annoying if Emma wasn’t so smitten with her.

 

Finally, she makes it back to the apartment and smiles as she sees her parents engrossed in a movie with Neal cradled between them.

 

“Hey,” she whispers when they glance her way.

“Emma, hi. Do you want to join us?” David asks.

“Thanks, but I just want to sleep before my shift tonight. Is Sean at the station?”

 

Sean has wanted to join the Sheriff’s office for a while now so David has started training him whenever he can.

 

“Yes, we stopped by earlier to see how things were going. Pretty calm. He’s got it under control.”

“Good. That’s good. Okay. Well, I’m off to take a nap.”

 

Her parents smile at her and Emma slips quietly into her room. She sighs contentedly when she finally slips under the covers, and almost immediately falls asleep.


End file.
